First Fight
by Steadymouth.Wildmind
Summary: OK so this is Percy and Annabeths first fight as a couple, after TLO and before TLH. thanks DiggySimmonsWife2011.


Percy lay on his back, on the ground, throwing one of Annabeth's crumpled papers up into the air and catching it. Looking up, he could see Annabeth sitting tense and cross-legged on the edge of her bunk. A sketch pad was laid out on her lap, as she scribbled plans for the new Olympus. She hadn't come out of her cabin for at least a week, and Percy stayed in with her just for the sake of it. He didn't mind it at first, he knew that she had to get this done, and he should just let her carry on, so he didn't disturb her, but recently he'd noticed that if he didn't get her out soon, she'd explode, and he would become her punching bag.

Annabeth cursed under her breath and began attack her page with an eraser, she scrubbed so hard that the paper tore, and then she crumpled it up and threw it as hard as she could against the opposite wall, with a murderous look on her face.

"OK," Percy decided, getting up, "you're getting out of here." He said, slipping his hand into hers, and pulling her toward the door. Percy's hand was on the doorknob, when Annabeth realised what he meant and yanked her arm back.

"Leave me alone, Percy." She growled walking back to her bunk.

Percy grabbed her wrist, and spun her around, "You can't stay in here forever!" He didn't realise that he was yelling until her grey eyes widened in shock, he'd never raised his voice at her before. The second her eyes narrowed, he knew he was in trouble.

"It's none of your business what I do!" She yelled.

"Well you can't just sit here for the rest of your life, which won't be very long, by the way, if you continue sitting in here drawing all day." Now his face was an inch from hers, he could hear her grinding her teeth, feel her warm breath fan onto his face, and see every line etched into her intense, grey irises.

"I don't need you, or anybody looking after me, I'm not four, just go away, Percy, and don't come back!" Percy was shocked, he had no idea where this was coming from, sure she was frustrated, but she wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it. His eyes shifted from narrowed and angry, to wide and defeated. He turned his face away from her, not wanting to look at her as he choked out his last words.

"Maybe we should just break up, then." Percy said, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Maybe we should," Annabeth replied, her voice still cold and confident. Percy turned around, opened the door, and walked out. Still not believing what just happened, Percy turned to face the Athena cabin in time to see a last glint of gold hair before the door clicked shut. The carved owl above the doorway seamed to be glaring at him, and he looked away, although he could still feel its gaze on his back.

Percy couldn't believe his luck, after years of worrying, even panicking about asking Annabeth out, before they died in some horrible monster attack, like most half-bloods do, he blew it. No, he didn't ruin it, she did, everything had to be her way, and she would never believe that anybody else could ever be right about anything. She was way too arrogant.

And he loved every annoying detail about her.

Percy was so deep in thought, that he didn't even notice the furry goat legs that were not moving along beside him, until he heard a familiar voice speaking to him.

"Hey, Percy, what's wrong?" Percy looked up to see Grover's worried face staring at him. He was about to lie and say everything was just fine, but then remembered how stupid that would be, considering satyrs could read emotions.

"Me and Annabeth broke up." He said simply. Grover froze in his tracks, it took Percy a few steps to realise that he was walking alone. Turning around he saw Grover, eyes and mouth wide.

"What! Why? You two were perfect, even Aphrodite thought so!" He argued.

"Look, whatever, OK, she was being an idiot," Percy tried to say it as emotionless as possible, but it was getting awfully hard, and he was sure that Grover had detected some of his misery.

"So, _you_ broke up with her?" He tested, Percy shrugged, he still wasn't exactly sure how it happened.


End file.
